Nazuna hilang
by Running Until 300KMH
Summary: Nori mengajak Nazuna berangkat sekolah bareng. Namun, Nazuna tidak ada diruangannya. (Mungkin) fic pertama Bahasa Indonesia di fandom Hidamari Sketch


Disclaimer : Author tidak memiliki Hidamari Sketch. Yang jelas mangaka yang membuat Hidamari Sketch adalah Aoki Ume-sensei, dan studio yang membuat animenya adalah Shaft.

Suatu pagi di Apartemen Hidamari, seorang wanita berdiri di depan kamar nomor ruangan 203. Dia berusaha untuk mengajak penghuni ruangan 203 untuk berangkat ke sekolah yang lokasinya didepan Apartemen Hidamari

"Nazuna… "

"Nazuna… kau mendengar?"

"Nee, Nazuna~"

"Nazuna, nanti telat loh."

Setelah dipanggl berkali-kali, Nazuna yang merupakan penghuni 203 tidak menjawab, si wanita ini berusaha untuk masuk kedalam ruangannya, datanglah dua orang yang merupakan penghuni ruangan 201 dan 202.

"Pagi Nori-chan."

"Norisuke-dono, ada apa?"

"Ah, Yuno-san dan Miyako-san. Itu… Nazuna sudah dipanggil berkali-kali belum juga keluar."

"Nazuna –chan belum bangun?" Yuno kaget dengan penjelasan Nori, wanita yang menunggu didepan ruangan 203.

"Nazuna, Kau sudah terkepung, jangan coba melarikan diri!" Sahut Miyako.

"Miya-chan!" Teriak Yuno.

"Aduh Miyako, pagi-pagi begini kok ribut saja?" Tanya Sae, penghuni ruangan 102.

"Ada apa? Kalian tadi mencari Nazuna-chan ya?" Tanya Hiro.

"Iya, Hiro-san. Soalnya dia belum juga bangun." Jawab Yuno.

"Kalau tak salah, kayaknya Nazuna sudah jalan deh. Tapi sepertinya dia ijin tidak masuk untuk hari ini." Sae berusaha unuk memberikan kabar dari Nazuna.

"Eh, tahu darimana, Sae-san?" Tanya Yuno kebingungan.

"Dia mengirimkan pesan ke hpku sih. Eh, memangnya kalian tak dapat?" Tanya Sae.

Yuno, Nori, dan Hiro mengecek inbox hp mereka masing-masing. Yuno dan Hiro mendapatkan pesan yang dimaksud oleh Sae. Namun, Nori tidak mendapatkan pesan itu.

"Eh, memangnya kalian sudah dapat? Kok aku belum dapat ya?" Tanya Nori.

Mereka terdiam sejenak…

Yuno pun mengecek jam dihpnya. Sudah menunjukkan angka 8:45. Mereka benar-benar telat jika tidak berangkat sekarang.

"Ah, tidak. Kalau kita tidak lari sekarang bakal telat masuk ke kelas!" Yuno terlihat panik.

"Ah benar. Ayo, lari sekarang kalau tidak mau terlambat." Ajak Sae.

Mereka pun berlari menuju sekolah. Untungnya saat itu tidak ada mobil yang melintas. Sehingga mereka bisa sampai disekolah tanpa harus tertabrak mobil. Mereka pun masuk kedalam gedung, mengganti sepatu mereka. Lalu mereka menuju ke kelas masing-masing.

Ketika jam pelajaran, Nori tidak bisa fokus dalam pelajaran. Pikirannya pun melayang entah kemana karena terus memikirkan Nazuna. Nori pun berharap pelajaran hari ini cepat berlalu dan Nazuna pun sudah pulang ke Apartemen Hidamari.

Jam istirahat siang, Yuno, Miyako, Sae, dan Hiro sedang menikmati makan siang di kafetaria. Pada awalnya mereka mulai mendiskusikan tentang pelajaran yang mereka pelajari hari ini. Namun, satu pertanyaan dari Miyako membuat Yuno, Sae dan Hiro makin curiga dengan Nazuna.

"Apakah menurut kalian, Nazuna sebenarnya pindah ke rumahnya yang lama? Atau mungkin dia tiba-tiba dia dipanggil keluarganya kali ya?" Tanya Miyako

"Kalau misalnya dia kembali ke rumahnya yang lama, artinya orangtuanya sudah balik dari dinas dong Miya-chan." Jawab Yuno.

"Betul itu, Miya-chan. Kalau misalnya dia dipanggil keluarganya seharusnya mereka menjemput Nazuna dong." Sambung Hiro.

"Atau jangan-jangan… Nazuna sebenarnya diajak oleh… lelaki yang tak dikenal?" Tanya Sae yang mukanya merah pas mengatakan lelaki yang tak dikenal.

"Masa iya? Tapi kasihan ya Nazuna kalo sampe diajak cowo yang tidak dikenal." Jawab Yuno.

"Oh iya, apa tidak apa-apa kita tidak ngomong Nazuna-dono tanpa Norisuke-dono?" Tanya Miyako.

"Lebih baik jangan kasih tau Nori dulu. Nanti takutnya Nori bakal bergerak sendiri untuk mencari Nazuna. Kita sendiri masih belum jelas keberadaan Nazuna sekarang kan?" Tanya Hiro.

"Oh iya ya." Kata Miyako.

Sepulang sekolah, Nori masuk ke kamarnya. Dia pun membuka sepatu dan kaos kakinya, lalu menghempaskan badannya ke kasur tanpa berpikir untuk melepas seragamnya. Selama dia di tempat tidur, dia masih berpikir bagaimana keadaan Nazuna. Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang, Dimanakah dia tidur, keadaannya bagaimana, dan banyak hak yang dia pikirkan. Kemudian dia pun langsung tidur tanpa berpikir untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Malam harinya, Yuno, Miyako, Sae, dan Hiro sedng menikmati makan malam di ruangan 101. Yang merupakan kamar tempat Hiro tinggal. Mereka menikmati makan malam sambil menonton televisi. Mereka terkadang juga sambil mengobrol. Walau tidak mengobrol ambil mengunyah makanan. Hiro sepertinya sangat khawatir dengan Nori yang tidak juga datang.

"Ah, Nori-chan masih galau diruangannya?" Tanya Hiro khawatir.

"Sepertinya iya. Dan dia juga belum makan kayaknya." Jawab Yuno.

"Yunocchi juga khawatir dengan keadaan Nori ya?" Tanya Miyako.

"Ya iyalah. Dan daritadi belum ada tanda-tanda ada delivery yang datang kesini." Jawab Yuno.

"Hiro, nanti kau antarkan makan malam kerungannya Nori?" Tanya Sae.

"Mungkin. Aku khawatir dia kenapa-kenapa." Jawab Hiro.

"Terimakasih atas makan malamnya." Kata Yuno sambil menaruh sumpit diatas mangkuk.

"Oh ya, bisa tidak kalian temani aku mengantarkan makan malam ke Nori?" Hiro meminta tolong kepada Yuno dan Miyako.

"Ah bisa kok, Hiro-san. Lagipula kan bisa satu arah menuju ke ruangan kami. Ya kan, Miya-chan?" Yuno menerima permintaan Hiro.

Yuno, Miyako dan Hiro pun pergi menuju ke ruangan 103 dimana Nori tinggal. ketika mereka mereka masuk ke ruangan Nori, mereka melihat Nori sedang tidur sambil menangis karena dia masih merasa kehilangan Nazuna. Mereka pun menaruh makananya di meja didekat tempat tidurnya. Tentunya setelah memindahkan keyboard dan mousenya. Lalu, mereka pun keluar dari ruangannya. Setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat di ruangan mereka masing-masing

Keesokan harinya, semua penghuni Apartemen Hidamari berkumpul diruangannya Hiro. Mereka berkumpul bertujuan untuk menenangkan Nori yang masih galau mengenai Nazuna.

"Nori-chan, apa kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Hiro.

"Ah, Hiro-san. Ya… aku sih masih galau memikirkan keadaan Nazuna," jawab Nori "Ngomong-ngomng tadi malam aku bermimpi Nazuna berada di suatu tempat. Yang jelas berada diluar Jepang. Disana macetnya tergolong parah. dan karena saat itu hujan deras, muncul lah genagan air di jalan di tempat Nazuna berada." Nori bercerita mengenai mimpi yang dialami tadi malam.

"Di luar Jepang? Lalu bagaimana dengan paspornya? Kok Nazuna berada disana?" Tanya Yuno.

"Tidak tahu. Ya… semoga aja tidak kejadian deh." Jawab Nori.

Tiba-tiba hp Yuno bergetar. Ketika Yuno melihat hpnya, terdapat e-mail baru masuk ke hpnya. Dicek e-mailnya, terdapat sebuah pesan baru dari, yang mengejutkannya dari Nazuna.

"Eh, Yuno. Ada apa? Dan siapa yang mengirimkan e-mail ke kamu?" Tanya Sae.

"Nori-chan. Mimpimu benar. Nazuna…"

* * *

Tadinya mau buat fic angst pertama buat aku. Cuman sepertinya kurang jleb di hati ya rasanya. Btw, ada ide untuk bagian Nazunanya?

Kalau bisa Review ya~


End file.
